Field of the Invention
A conventional ratchet tool generally includes a head with a ratchet mechanism received therein and a handle connected to the head. The ratchet mechanism includes a toothed engaging member and a pawl is engaged with the teeth of the toothed engaging member. The pawl is controlled by a pawl shifting member which generally extends from the top surface of the head and the pawl shifting member limits the head of the tool from inserting into a recess to reach a bolt or an object to be tightened or loosened.
Besides, the pawl shifting member is applied a force that comes from the pawl when the teeth of the pawl move over the teeth of the toothed engaging member during rotating the handle of the tool. The force slightly moves the pawl shifting member away from the head of the tool and the movement gives a quality of assembly issue to the users. In other words, the pawl shifting member is not well positioned during the rotating the handle while the engaging member is stationary relative to the head of the tool.